1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eco-friendly water-based paint composition for interior finishing materials of buildings, and more specifically to an eco-friendly water-based paint composition for interior finishing materials of buildings, which can be used by painting on a cement surface forming the inner wall surface of a cement building, can neutralize and absorb the toxicity of cement, can perform an indoor humidity adjusting function, and can perform anti-microbial, anti-fungal, deodorization and offensive odor removal functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays most buildings that are constructed can be said to be cement structures with a steel frame as the basis. A cement structure refers to a building which includes a steel-frame structure and uses cement as a raw material for the main material of an interior and exterior finish. The most important point in such a building lies in securing as much indoor space as possible. A cement building basically uses flowable cement mortar and has various external structures and different indoor spaces according to the use of the building. Cement mortar can be used flexibly to construct various structures or shapes of such a building and is evaluated as one of the building finishing materials being used the most.
As is well known, building finishing materials refer to interior and exterior finishing materials of buildings. The building finishing materials refer to construction materials that are attached to the inner wall, floor surface and outer wall of buildings based on a cement wall surface to perform additional functions such as aesthetic appearance, heat insulation and waterproofing, such that the building finishing materials can be regarded as indispensable construction materials.
The building finishing materials are commonly used by being adhered by means of building adhesives, and such adhesives are widely used in daily life or in many fields of industrial activity. However, because most of the solvents of adhesives contain volatile organic substances hazardous to health, use thereof has tended to gradually decrease.
Meanwhile, as the most basic finishing material of buildings, cement mortar can be used or a cement wall surface in the form of a cement structure can be presented as an example. Such a cement wall surface has various finishing materials added thereon to form the interior. During the initial construction, various harmful components generated from the inside of cement are emitted indoors, and as a predetermined time elapses, a degradation phenomenon can occur gradually from the cement itself.
Recently, such a building has been related to the problem of new house syndrome, which has been growing in concern among the general public. As causative agents of new house syndrome, formaldehyde and volatile organic compounds (VOCs) such as toluene, xylene or the like can be mentioned. Such formaldehyde and volatile organic compounds are derived from construction materials and various finishing materials which are being used commonly nowadays. On moving into a new house, one may experience the symptoms of new house syndrome in the form of headaches and respiratory diseases caused by various organic compounds. To control such a phenomenon, the Korean government has legislated the “Indoor Air Quality Control Act.”
In addition, various buildings of today have heat insulation and air-tightness reinforced to save energy, and this has led to a problem related to contamination of indoor air. As for the contamination of the indoor air, there is a need to mention the effects of formaldehyde or various organic compounds derived from interior finishing material of buildings. Such effects cause, for example, sick house syndrome or a disease known as compound hypersensitiveness, and accordingly, diseases caused by indoor air contamination are becoming a big social issue.
Such a phenomenon has been evaluated to involve a fundamental problem that cannot be avoided any longer, and will continue as long as various buildings of today use cement mortar as a finishing material or building finishing materials such as oil-based paint containing various organic compounds are used.